One Drunken Day In The Emerald City
by shamanalti
Summary: This takes place when Glinda and Elphaba go to the Emerald City. What happens before they go see the Wizard of Oz? How does their friendship progress? Does it turn into something more between them? Lets find out. : Based on the musical and the book.
1. Chapter 1

**One Drunken Evening In The Emerald City**

Written By Shamanalti and TroubledWaters

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own any of these Characters, they belong to Gregory Maguire. I take no credit for any of the characters, but this story is for fun. My friend and I did this together when we started a RPG based on our favorite musical.**

**Note to readers… I know I've been absent for a while. I've decided to give this another try. My good friend who wrote with me with our story, "Wicked Possibilities" passed away. I think she would want me to keep writing. So here I am, and I apologize for being gone so long. This is a Gelphie story. If you do not like such pairings, then do not read any further. For those of you who love Gelphie pairings… this is dedicated to you all! And to the memory of my good friend who passed away.**

Galinda looked at her friend after she declared that she was changing her name to Glinda. She felt bad about the old goat. But she wasn't going to forget him. And after Fiyero left his own way, she had mixed feelings. She told Elphie she didnt know how they could bear it. "How do they do it?" She cried onto her shoulder. She didn't know where her head or her heart was these days, but she was very grateful to have Elphie in her life as her best friend. She remembered how they had their differences in the past but when they overcame those obstacles, she found herself appreciating her company more and more."I honestly wish I knew" Elphaba replied. She stood there holding Glinda not sure what to think at that moment. She was unsure how to comfort the sobbing girl in her arms. All she knew was that they needed to get out of the town they were in. Go to the Emerald City and see the wizard. She shook Glinda slightly "Come with me."

"What?" Glinda blinked in surprise. Was Elphie actually inviting her to go with her to the Emerald City? This was one opportunity she wouldn't let pass her by. She lit up. "I've always wanted to see the Emerald City!" Soon, she had her things be shipped to the Emerald City. She got a ticket and then boarded the train with Elphie. She was so excited and happy to be going with her. It helped her to get her mind off other things. She had a feeling this trip would bring them closer. She just had no idea how close. Or what would happen during their trip there. "I will never forget this Elphie!" She giggled happily.

Elphaba nodded "Well I thought it practical to bring you along. I would hate to know that you were moping around our dorm room. Those friends of yours are no real help in these situations. I also do enjoy your company at times" she admitted. "So having you along just made sense. Plus I am sure you know more about protocol with meeting with the wizard. I would have no idea of even where to start."Glinda looked at Elphie. "Pfannee and Shen Shen mean well. But ever since you and I became good friends, they've been miffed because I spend more and more time with you than with them. They don't get it. They can't seem to look past your unique exterior. They don't see what I see." She smiled as they rode towards the Emerald City. Without thinking about it, she found her head on Elphie's shoulder as she mused about things and chatted about what the Emerald city would be like and what to do when meeting the Wizard for the first time. She explained about the properness of what to do and how to found herself listening to Glinda with interest. She sounded so animated when she described the Emerald City. It made her smile inwardly, happy to know that she had a tour guide at hand. She wasn't exactly sure what all she would like to try there but she knew that it would be a thrillifying experience for them both. She stroked Glinda's hair absent mindedly "So you really think the wizard will want an audience with me?"Glinda had smiled when she felt Elphie stroking her head. When she heard Elphie's question, she grinned as she sat up to look at her. "Of course he will. I mean he did ask you to come here didn't he? That means he wants to see you. Not many people get to see the Wizard. Only a select few can get in to see him." She explained. She could see that Elphie was looking at her intently. She felt a blush come over her before she could stop herself. "At least we can worry about that tomorrow. Today and tonight, we can just have some fun." She smiled as she spotted the emerald city out the window of their train. "OH LOOK! There's the Emerald City! We're here!" She was conductor walked down the aisle. "We're at the Emerald City. Bring your tickets. Final stop, Emerald City, hope you enjoy your day at the Emerald City!"

"I know" Elphaba nodded. "It is just amazing that someone like him would want to meet someone like me. All my life I have been told that i wasn't worthy of anyone wanting to meet me. i am not worth anything to my family back home so why would I be worth anything to him?" she sighed. she then took their tickets and handed it to the conductor "Thank you."They walked off the train and had their luggage taken to the hotel. "You mustn't think like that Elphie. I know you wish your family treated you as if you were one of their own. I know you want their love. But you shouldn't have to please them all the time. Its their loss if they cannot see what a beautiful amazing woman you are growing up to be. I am so lucky to have you in my life Elphie. You're my best friend. I have many friends, but none of them matter as much as you do. You are worth it more than you realize. You're worthy to me. And you are worthy enough to get recognized by the Wizard." She pointed out. "Can you honestly tell me that you being here right now isn't something to be proud of? Why I bet Nessie has never been here yet. And I bet your father has never met the Wizard. You're about to accomplish something they haven't. You deserve this Elphie. You've been waiting for this moment." She hugged her. "If anyone deserves this... you do. I'm just here along for the ride." She giggled. "And you have my support. I'm glad to be here with you, for you. To experience this important milestone in your life."

Elphaba looked at Glinda, feeling very deeply touched by what she was saying. She had never had a friend like her before. She found herself feeling things she never thought she would ever feel for anyone. But it was there now. She didn't know how to respond just yet. One thing was very certain. She felt this very deep connection to Glinda that she never felt for anyone else before. What were those feelings she was having? She didn't know what to make of them. "I know I should put them behind me but it is hard." Elphaba replied. "Having you here has truly helped me. Thank you for coming with me. Where should we start this? I mean I have no idea where to even begin."

Glinda took her hand into her own. "Lets go to the Wiz 'o mania. Its all the rage here. Come on!" She grinned happily, everything looked so green there! And she found herself thinking it was the most beautiful city she had ever seen. She loved pink, yes. But now she was coming to realize that green was becoming a color she loved as well. She loved the sights they were seeing. "Everything is so Grande!" She beamed.

"I certainly do fit in here" Elphaba remarked. 'No one is looking at me strangely here because most everything is green. I see several places I want to visit sometime. I am amazed at how big this city really is" she said giving her a faint smile.

Glinda beamed. "You look positively emerald!" Her smile was very infectious. Her antics were contagious as she pulled Elphie with her to the Wiz O Mania. They found their seats. She was having a wonderful time there with Elphie and it showed. She was enjoying herself and she grinned happily when she saw that Elphaba was starting to look like she was having fun too. She was glad to see her smiling. It was like a party there. All the people were having fun there and they treated Elphie as if she were one of their own. She could see why Elphaba was happy here. All she wanted was for her to be happy. She threaded her arm through hers and hugged her. "You're my bestest friend." She beamed. She already loved Elphaba for who she was. She had no idea how her nearness was affecting Elphaba. There were still some things Elphie had not told her about herself."I...ummm...okay." she said nodding not exactly sure what to say in reply. She had never had any real friends before and now here she had someone who was her friend. Did that mean she needed to tell her about herself. She had never felt like this before toward anyone. But she secretly liked what she was feeling towards Glinda. It gave her that warm and fuzzy feeling inside. Once the show was over she looked at Glinda, "where to now?"

Glinda saw the hesitation in Elphie. She hoped her friend was okay and that she had not said too much or scared Elphie. She realized that Elphie had never had a friend before. But she was glad to be her friend. "Um..." She thought for a moment. "How about we go get something to eat and then go dancing?" She suggested with a hopeful smile. "I want to try many things tonight. And we've danced at the Ozdust Ballroom. But it will be different here. They serve food and drinks of all kinds. And since its our first time here, I thought we would make the most of it before we go back to the hotel room and focus on what tomorrow brings." She smiled.

Elphaba nodded. "Okay so any place that I can get vegetarian type food would be good. I really do not eat meat." she replied smiling. "I would also love to go dancing with you and have fun tonight. tomorrow will come when it will."Glinda grinned. "Well then, I know where we could go. They serve the best salads ever. I love their Salads. And they make the best cucumber sandwiches too. They play good music." And soon, they were off again to enjoy themselves as Glinda brought Elphie to one of the best dancing spots in the Emerald City. "Here we are." She sang as they moved inside and were seated immediately. They ordered their food and drinks. "I'm in the mood for a Salad and sandwich." She swayed to the music in her seat. Neon green and blue lights were flashing to spruce up the mood there. "I love the music." Glinda smiled.

"I'll have an egg salad sandwich, a cucumber sandwich, and Caesar salad." Elphaba told the waitress. She then nodded. "Yes the music is very hypnotic. I have never heard something like this before. Back home this type of music is forbidden." she explained. "Are you allowed this type of music at home?"Glinda smiled at Elphie. "We are not at home right now. And we are guests of the Wizard. They want us to have a good time. So we shouldn't worry about our family's expectations while we are not under their roofs. This is your chance to have the time of your life. You shouldn't be here worrying about how you are having a good time. I know my parents have certain expectations for me because of who they expect me to grow up to be. They want me to take their place since my family is considered royalty. I act certain ways while I am under their roof. But since we are here, I want us to forget about our families and their expectations. And I want us to have fun." She giggled. She began drinking. It was then that she noticed what kinds of drinks they served. "Oh this is good!" She drank deeply. She had never had a drink like that before. But when she was with her family, she was allowed to drink a glass or two of wine, nothing stronger than that. But now they were at a place that served strong liquor.

Elphaba nodded "Okay that works for me. I would rather put my family behind me for these next few days. Too many influences there and I want to have fun." she said smiling. She then ordered something she had never heard of before and smiled. "These are good drinks and the food is good." She was hoping to spend the next few days getting to know Glinda even better now that they were away from Shiz and their families. This was a good environment to be in, where she could be herself. She was starting to feel more comfortable and more at ease with Glinda. Maybe it was the drink, but she didn't care. She smiled more and more now.

Glinda grinned. "Perfect. Then we can just be ourselves while we are here and try not to worry about our upbringing. Let's just have a good time here as much as we can before we have to go back to reality." She was glad when the food arrived and they began eating. "Absolute perfection." She sighed happily as she ate and then ordered another drink. "What is this drink called?" She asked the woman smiled. "Its called the green mist cocktail." She smiled warmly. "The Emerald Isle is also popular here as well as the Green Goblin and the Apple Green Martini. Here is the menu for other drinks which involves the following... Green Apple, Green Coconut, Green Devil, Green Dinosaur, Green Dinosaur Shot, Green Dragon, Green Dream, Green Eyed Lady, Green Genie, Green Hornet, Green Ice, Green Lantern, Green Lizard, Green Man, Green Monkey, Green Quencher, Green Russian, Green Scorpion, Green Sneaker, Green Spider, Green Whale, Jolly Green Giant, and The Green One. Enjoy yourselves. Today is a very special day. Everyone is enjoying the day the Wizard came from the skies. Green is the city's sacred color." She then looked at Elphie. "Oh wow! Even all the drinks are green!" She giggled. She was starting to feel a buzz as she drank. But she didnt care. She wanted to have a good time there with Elphie.

"This is a rather unusual drink." Elphaba commented. "I have never had one like this before. It tastes really good though. Thank you for suggesting it." she said already feeling the effects of it. She did something she rarely did, laugh. She looked at Glinda curiously. ''Why don't we get out on the dance floor. You can show me how to do all those unusual dances they are doing out there." She grabbed Glinda's hand and pulled her along.

Glinda looked at Elphaba with a look of pleased surprise. "You have such a beautiful laugh. You should laugh more often." She grinned, following Elphie onto the dance floor. They merged beautifully with the people there. "I would love to show you." She smiled as they began to dance. She showed her how to move like they were moving. And soon, they were moving together. She grabbed two more drinks for them off a tray that waiters were walking around with. She handed one to Elphie. "You learn fast." She downed her drink and the buzz grew stronger. She chuckled and then moved closer to Elphie and showed her another dance that was meant for partners. She was clearly not shy about dancing with someone like Elphaba Thropp. And best of all, nobody was looking at Elphie any different.

Elphaba followed Glinda out onto the dance floor at first not sure how she should act or behave. As the wine took effect it loosened her up even more as she moved to the music. She moved with Glinda across the floor having the time of her life. In the heat of the moment she bent down and kissed her. She then blushed a deeper green color. "Oh...ummmm." She lost all sense of rhyme and reason as she thought about whether or not to kiss her again. She knew she wanted to.

Glinda felt like her breath had been taken away from her as she looked at Elphie with surprise. The combination of the music playing, and the drinks she'd had, along with the nearness of Elphie was causing the room to get hotter by the minute. Before Elphie could think to do anything, Glinda grabbed her and then kissed her back. The kiss had rocked her to the very core. And she swore she saw fireworks flashing around them as they kissed. Things were about to happen and fast. She pressed herself against Elphie before she felt something else happening between them. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she didn't let go. "Elphie?" Her voice was husky. She knew they needed to get out of there and fast. They needed to grab their drinks to go and head back to the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

**One Drunken Evening In The Emerald City- Chapter 2**

Written By Shamanalti and TroubledWaters

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own any of these Characters, they belong to Gregory Maguire. I take no credit for any of the characters, but this story is for fun. My friend and I did this together when we started a RPG based on our favorite musical.**

"I think we need to go find our room." Elphaba replied. "Let's grab our drinks and go. I am sure where we are staying is not far from here." She then grabbed their drinks and paid. She then hailed them a cab. She gave the driver their address and once they were on their way kissed Glinda again. She was getting more bolder with her. And they were soon nearing the point of no return.

Glinda nodded and simply allowed Elphie to kiss her again. There was something about the kiss that made her want more. She lost all sense of reason and drank more before she kissed her passionately. She made out with her, not more in the back seat of the cab. Her breathing was growing heavy. Her eyes dark with desire. She had boyfriends in the past and the furthest she ever went with anyone was a kiss and letting them cop a feel. But she had a feeling she would be doing more with her Elphie. Her Elphie? Where did that come from? She pushed that thought aside for now, just wanting to be with her. The buzz was getting stronger and making her more open to other possibilities with Elphie. Wicked possibilities. She was flushed and her cheeks pink from the liquor she drank. Had she been thinking clearly, she would have realized she was about to do something she had never done with a girl before. But in this state of mind she was in, she liked what was happening between them. Soon, they arrived at the hotel. "Oh good..." She panted. "We're here." She got out quickly with Elphie.

Elphaba smiled "I see you noticed I'm not like any of the other girls. That is one of the main reasons I have never had a suitor. Even Fiyero has never seen me naked. You will be the first." she moaned as she kissed her. She then got them a room and hurried to it. She carried Glinda inside not caring about anything else. The wine was making her very horny.

Glinda almost forgot what Elphie was talking about. The alcohol was starting to hit her. But then when she felt Elphie take her into her arms, she felt something hard poking at her stomach and she moaned, kissing her again. Their hormones were out of control. She felt so wet between her legs. Soon, they were in their room and she felt too hot to be wearing clothes. She began helping Elphie out of her clothes. All she wanted was to be with her and to make love with this beautiful girl who was her bestest friend in the whole world. Nothing else was registering at the moment, except this unbearable need to be with her. "OH YES!" She moaned, feeling herself being carried to their bed.

Elphaba kissed her deeply as she helped her out of her own clothes. She loved how beautiful Glinda looked and she couldn't believe that Glinda was all hers. She waited to see what Glinda would say when she saw her shaft. She couldn't wait though as it was as if her shaft had a mind of it's own. She moved it to Glinda's wet, waiting womanhood. She moaned. "Are you ready?" She rubbed the head of her shaft against her wet womanhood, lubricating it and wanting to be buried deep inside of her. She began to hum as she placed just the head of her shaft against the opening and began pressing into her until the head of her shaft was inside her. She groaned with pleasure, wanting to lurch inside of her and to claim her finally saw the secret that until now, Elphie had been keeping from her. She took her in and breathed, "You are so beautiful!" It was clear she accepted her the way she was. She had yet to be judgmental about her differences. Ever since they became best friends, she had seen her through different eyes. It didn't matter if alcohol clouded her mind. She wanted to do this with Elphie. There was no going back now. She opened her legs for her and lovingly pulled her closer in response to her question. "Yesssssssssss..." She kissed her passionately and moaned as she wrapped her legs around her waist. She could feel Elphaba pushing the head of her shaft inside her. It felt like she was on fire. And the humming! It seemed to be doing something to her. She had no idea just how magical the night would be getting. They were about to give of themselves freely to each other. They were a part of a prophecy. Their destiny written in the stars and they were meant to be together. Two witches of Oz coming together like this.

Elphaba thrust into her, stilling after she broke her hymen. She held her close kissing her tenderly. She had no idea why this was affecting her so but she was driving her own with the heat rising between them. She didn't stop for a moment to think about the ramifications, she was so caught up in the heat of passion. She thrust deep and fast inside of her as she began to hum, mostly to herself. It was something she has done since she was a child. But since finally claiming Glinda, the humming seemed to take on a life of its own. Forming something between them and molding this connection into something else even more powerful. It was going to change their lives completely. Neither one of them would know what would happen until the power taking place within them would take effect. Their story was just beginning.

Glinda arched her back, moaning in exquisite pleasure. She loved how it felt to be making love with her Elphie. It was an experience she would never forget. There was something happening between them. But she thought it was the haze of the alcohol affecting what she was feeling. She had never drunk that much before so she couldn't begin to understand what else was going on other than she was enjoying being with Elphaba like this. She began thrusting back against her once she got used to her being inside like this. And the sensations only seemed to heighten even more the more they moved together. Her body was humming and she was seeing fireworks exploding. Something was thick in the air around them. But there was no stopping them now that they were moving onto waves of pleasure. "YES YES YES OHHHH ELPHIE YESSSSSSSSSSSS!" She was too far gone now.

Elphaba panted heavily as they moved together as one. She loved how their bodies melded together in unison. She could feel the electricity around them and it spurred her on even more. She thrust deep inside of her as she moved up to caress her breasts. She took one in her mouth not sure why she was doing this. It was just some instinct spurring her on. She nibbled on the breast as she moved faster and faster inside of her. She had all kinds of thoughts and desires running through her mind as she was making passionate love with Glinda. When she really wanted something, it always happened no matter what.

Glinda moaned loudly as she writhed beneath Elphie. When she felt her put her mouth on her breasts, it almost made her jump at the new sensations coming over her. It felt like she was doing something to them. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She arched her back and thrust against her with urgency. She gasped when she heard suckling noise taking place. She imagined that was what it felt like when a baby nursed at a mother's breast. Electrical magic was strong in the air and Elphie had not ceased to hum. She seemed to be doing something, but what? She didn't care, it felt so good to be making love with her like this. "BABY YESSSSSSSSSS!" She panted heavily as she ran her hands through her hair and thrust against her with passion. She could feel her climaxes nearing.

Elphaba moved to her other breast giving it just the same attention. She had no idea what this was doing to her. She just felt this energy surrounding them both as they made love together. She thrust faster and harder and deeper inside of her feeling her climaxes nearing. She moaned happily as she moved back to kiss Glinda again. She was high on love and the drinks they had had. She panted in bliss. "I AM GONNA CUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Elphaba's words pushed Glinda over the edge as she clamped down on her. She reached down and cupped her as she threw her head back and screamed blissfully. "YES ELPHIE! ME TOOOOOOOO!" She came hard all over her, climaxing so hard. "I LOVE YOU ELPHIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She panted and moaned happily as her body shook from the force of their lovemaking. As she climaxed, she felt magic penetrating deep inside of her and her body absorbed it. She felt Elphie touching her so deep, pressed against her cervix. She felt herself climax again and again.

When she came it sent Elphaba over the edge. She came hard and fast deep inside of her. Her whole body was thrumming with magic as she spilled something deep inside of Glinda. It felt so good, so right to be doing this with her. She shouted in release "I LOVE YOU !" She held her close not wanting to waste a moment of this with her.

Glinda panted in the aftermath of their lovemaking. The buzz had cleared some. But the energy in the air was thrumming with a life of its own. She felt so warm inside. She kissed Elphie and held her, snuggling with her. She had a look of bliss on her face. She knew she would never forget this night. All she could do was look at her Elphie's face and smile at her. She couldn't take her eyes off of her. They both had done something that would change their lives. It would never be the same again. She wouldn't trade what they did for anything. She had no regrets. She hoped this warm fuzzy feeling she had inside, wouldn't go away anytime soon. "That was amazing Elphie. You are amazing." She murmured as she caressed the side of her beautiful green was still in the process of trying to figure out what had just happened. She had never made love before, she had never had anyone care this deeply for her before. The whole idea of it scared her. She tried to form her thoughts into words but was afraid she would hurt Glinda by admitting she wasn't sure what came next. She sighed, "I...no I'm not amazing. You are though, you were amazing there as we made love. I never expected to feel these kinds of things about anyone before. I am not sure what it all means."

Glinda stopped Elphie. "You don't get it do you?" She asked gently. "What we just did was amazing. It takes two baby to tango." She smiled. "What happened tonight... I will never forget. You are amazing Elphie. More than you realize. I do not know exactly what happened. But I would never trade this for anything in the world. I gave myself to you tonight. Not anyone else. Not even Fiyero. If you didn't know this... I've never done anything like this with anyone else. Only you Elphie." She kissed her. "We better get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day for you." Neither one of them knew what directions tomorrow would take them into. Changes were going to happen and neither one of them could do anything about it.

"I am sorry Lyndie, I did not mean to upset you. That was not my intention." Elphaba sighed. "It is just I am not clear on how I should react. I have been conditioned all my life that my feelings and thoughts matter little. This is a whole new experience for me and I am frightened by the thought that for once maybe I have a shot at everything I had dreamed of but never spoke of. I am sorry to be a downer...I did enjoy tonight, never think that I didn't for one moment." She sighed, watching the way the blonde was looking at her. She hoped what happened between them was not a dream she would wake up from. Glinda smiled when she heard what Elphie was calling her now. "Lets not think about that right now. Lets just enjoy each other's company. We will take it one step at a time. I just want you to know something before we go to sleep. Your feelings matter to me. Everything about you matters Elphie. You deserve to have everything." She assured her as she put her head on her shoulder. "Good night Elphie. Sweet dreams." She murmured, snuggling closer to her. She found herself wishing she could take every bad thing that happened to Elphie and make it better for her. She hated it that life had been cruel for her. It wasn't fair. She sighed as she waited for sleep to come to her.

Elphaba kissed her head "I am glad you are here with me Lyndie. You make all the bad things seem so insignificant. I am learning that being with you is a good thing. Tomorrow will be a big day for us both. I am glad you are here to help me through it." She then kissed her once more and watched her as she began to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**One Drunken Evening In The Emerald City- Chapter 3**

Written By Shamanalti and TroubledWaters

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own any of these Characters, they belong to Gregory Maguire. I take no credit for any of the characters, but this story is for fun. My friend and I did this together when we started a RPG based on our favorite musical.**

**This takes place the day after their lovemaking and this takes place where they meet the Wizard himself. I hope you are enjoying this story as much as we are enjoying writing it. ****J I know its been a while since I've written. But its good to be back J **

Soon, morning came upon them. The sun shone brightly into their room. Glinda covered her eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them, blinking a few times before she felt a dull headache. Her mouth was dry and she was very thirsty. She sat up and looked at the green girl she had been dreaming about and smiled. Suddenly, she remembered how they got there in the first place. It had not been a dream after all. It had really happened. She gasped softly, feeling the effects from their lovemaking the night before. Had they actually gone all the way? She looked at the clock and then jumped out of bed. "Wake up! We need to be there in 30 minutes! Elphie?" She grabbed her clothes and ran into the shower to clean up. The moment she saw her reflection, she could see that something had happened. Her lips were puffy from being thoroughly kissed. She had that look that said she was no longer a virgin. A small smile crept onto her face as she jumped into the shower and began taking a quick one. As she closed her eyes briefly, she remembered how it seemed in her "dream" how they made passionate love and she blushed. There was a certain glow coming from her, but she didn't think anything about it just yet. She got out of the shower and dried off quickly before she got dressed. "We'll have to grab a quick bite before we go."

Elphaba looked at her curiously. "I am already awake. I was sitting here watching you sleep. I guess I had lost track of time. You were talking about me in your sleep." she chuckled as she got dressed. She watched Glinda shower envious of how beautiful she looked. She wished she wasn't allergic to water so she could join her in the shower. "I had thought of food and I thought I saw a little cafe downstairs."

Glinda's eyes widened as she blushed. What did she say? She couldn't imagine what she could have said while she was conked out. "Um... I did?" She blushed again. "I hope I didn't embarrass you." She smiled as she turned to the door. "The cafe sounds like a good place to grab something to eat. Let's go." She saw that Elphie was wearing the hat she had given to her. Originally, she had hated the hat her great aunt had given to her. But it fit Elphaba beautifully. And she was glad she had given it to her. It wouldn't look good on her own head. Soon, they left the hotel room and went downstairs to the cafe. She ordered breakfast and a croissant with a cup of tea.

"Not really, you just talked about the clothes you wanted to buy me." she replied as they walked toward the cafe. "You seem to think I lack a sense of fashion and I actually agree. All I have ever known to wear is black. You seem to want to see me in some sort of night clothes that is see through?" she questioned. She then took her turn ordering herself a bowl of fruit and a glass of cider. She watched with amusement as Glinda's face turned different shades of red again.

After blushing for the umpteenth time, Glinda looked at Elphaba. "I um... Sorry. I don't know what to say. Not that I am trying to change you. I like you the way you are. But I would love to see some color on you. Maybe there is something that will go good with green." She smiled. "And as for night clothes... Why should you hide what you have? At least in bed with me. Last night was very magical and I liked it very much. I must admit I thought I was dreaming thought... Maybe it was what we drank last night. But... I can say this honestly. You are beautiful whether you see it or not." She ate her breakfast, cleaning her plate off. She had not realized she would be that hungry. She then drank her tea. "Can I ask you something personal?"

Elphaba smiled. "As long as it's not pink I am up to trying some colors. I just never had a chance growing up where I did. My father never thought about what I should wear. This food is good, I am glad I suggested we come here." she said watching Glinda eat. She then sighed. "Well I guess nothing is too personal after what we shared last night. What is it you would like to know?"

Glinda paused for a moment, choosing her words carefully. "I couldn't help noticing how sparse your wardrobe is. I know your family is very well off... I couldn't help but to wonder why you don't have many clothes." She also knew Nessie had a lot more clothes than Elphaba did. But she didn't say anything about that because she didn't want to make the situation any more uncomfortable for her. "I can compromise and say I will not force you to wear a pink dress." She smiled. "Who knows... maybe we can go shopping later."

"Thank you cause that would be one battle you would lose." she replied. She then sighed heavily. "My father doted on Nessa, always giving her the very best. He even gave some to Shell. Me on the other hand he pretended to not notice I existed unless he had to. Nanny made the few clothes I do have but she is rather limited in her sewing abilities. She has always been fair to me, but she feared going against my father and I don't blame her. So therefore my wardrobe is bare because I was the least desirable of my father's children and therefore he did not wish to lavish upon me certain gifts."

Glinda bit her lower lip as her eyes grew misty. Suddenly, she felt angry about how Elphaba's father treated her. "I'm sorry Elphie. I wish I knew you a long time ago. Your father is an idiot. He doesn't know what he is missing when he doesn't involve himself in your life. You have me now Elphie." She hugged her tightly after she finished eating. "Let's go. We mustn't keep the Wizard waiting." She smiled as she took her green hand into her own. She was glad to be going with her to see the Wizard. She wanted to be there for this important day in her life.

Elphaba sighed and nodded. "Let's not worry about my father or my home life anymore. You are right we must go. The wizard is expecting us and you are right we shouldn't keep him waiting. I am so nervous though." she admitted as they hailed a cab. "I have no idea what to say to him...how not to make him angry at me." She opened the door for Glinda and let her in first before she got in and closed the door.

Glinda spoke to the cabbie. "Take us to the Wizard's palace." She then looked at Elphie. "Don't worry about it too much. Whatever happens, we will face it together." She assured her, giving her an assuring squeeze on her hand. "When we face him, I will not leave your side." She promised. "Its going to be okay." Soon, they had arrived and were led to the Palace. They got out and once they announced themselves, the guard took them to the throne room. Glinda had not let go of Elphie's hand since they arrived together. The throne room was huge. Suddenly, a booming voice sounded. "I am Oz, the great and terrible! Who are you and why do you seek me?"Both of them jumped, having being startled. Glinda looked at Elphaba. "Say something." She encouraged.

Elphaba was quiet once they got into the cab and headed to the palace. Her mind was not on the task ahead. She was unsure of how she should even approach the man. She sighed when they entered the area, she was now rather nervous. When she heard the loud booming voice she flinched slightly. She looked at Glinda and then back at the huge head which was moving. "Your Ozness I am Elphaba Thropp. I am here and I have come with an audience to see the wizard. This is my friend Glinda Upland."

Suddenly an old man climbed out from nearby and moved over to them, speaking normally. "I am so sorry if I startled you. I don't get much visitors here. Please forgive me. I am the Wizard. I am so pleased to meet you Elphaba Thropp. You have no idea." He smiled and took her hand, shaking it. He knew who she was from what Madam Morrible told him. He then looked at the pretty blond girl with Elphaba. "Its nice to meet you too." He nodded and then got back to the task at hand. He looked at Elphaba. "And what is it you think I can do for you?"Glinda smiled. "Its nice to meet you too your highness." She curtsied. She was glad to be there to meet the Wizard. She had no idea what was about to happen during their visit and how it was going to change things even more.

"I am not exactly sure your Ozness. Madam Morrible said you had requested an audience with me." Elphaba replied. "I had just assumed it was something you needed to discuss with me? I am here at the request you sent. I have no aspirations for greatness or to be unstoppable. I am just here because I was asked." She wondered why she said that. It was as if words came out of her mouth and she forgot what she was there to see him about. It was the very fact that she was finally standing before the Wizard like she had hoped and dreamed of doing one day. And now the moment was finally here. She had almost forgotten her purpose to speak with him about some things that bothered her. She was clearly nervous.

Glinda then whispered into Elphie's ear, reminding her that she was there for the Animals. And she assured her again that she was there for her."Ahh yes," The wizard smiled. "Madame Morrible did tell me things about how special you are dear Elphaba." He then thought about something. "Why don't you show me some things related to your powers?" He suggested. "Oh I know!... Madame!" He called out to Madame Morrible. "The book!"

"Wait...your Ozness what about the animals? Those who can speak. I am here on their behalf as well. They are being very mistreated." she said. "They should be allowed the freedoms we have as well. They are citizens of the great oz as well."Madame Morrible stepped out with book in hand. She looked disdainfully at Glinda and then smiled at Elphaba. She handed the wizard the book though. "Here you go your great and powerful Ozness."

Oz then corrected Morrible and had her give the book to Elphaba considering that she was the one who spoke to him about her. He wanted to see if she was really powerful like he had heard her to looked at Morrible, still in surprise that she was there. She knew she had a lot to get used to with her being there. "Is that the grimmerie? Can I touch it?" She asked.

Elphaba looked between Morrible and the wizard. She was unsure of what to make of having horrible Morrible there. She didn't trust her after what happened to Dr. Dillamond. Was this some kind of test to see what she would do, or how she would fail. She sighed looking at Glinda. She knew she didn't mean any harm. "Of course you can touch. Just let me look at it first." she said opening the ancient book.

Glinda looked briefly at the book and then realized she couldn't read it. It was in a language she couldn't understand. She let Elphie read Wizard laughed softly. "My monkey Chistery longs to be able to fly like the birds he watches every morning." He explained and then he spoke about how he felt as if he were a parent to all the Ozians there. He was clearly delusional. But of course no one was there to criticize smiled at Elphie. "Maybe we should see where this goes with what they need you to do." She suggested. She had no idea that Morrible and Oz were up to no good.

"Yes go on Elphaba show us what you can do." Morrible said watching her carefully. She wanted to see if she would do it or if she wasn't as powerful as they thought she sighed and looked over the text. It was familiar to her somehow yet she had never studied the ancient texts. She began reading it to herself at first but then it became ingrained in her brain. She began to speak aloud the ancient texts. She had no idea what would happen next.

Glinda watched to see what happen. She knew Elphaba had powers. But she was about to find out just how much. She hoped nothing bad would happen. She was nervous for Wizard moved closer to see if any effect would take place when suddenly, Chistery started screaming. He jumped down from his perch and started clutching and clawing at his clothed back. He shook and hopped as if he were in gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Oh no! What was happening? She could see how excited both the Wizard and Morrible seemed. A bit too excited. Couldn't they see how Chistery was in pain? She couldn't see what could be a good reason for them to get excited over that. It was cruel! She couldn't help but to think to herself.

"What is going on?" Elphaba demanded. "Why is he crying out like that in pain. Make it stop, make it stop!" she growled. "Stop this nonsense now!" She tried to help Chistery, hating the fact she had been pulled into doing something like this to him. Why had she listened to them? She was beginning to see them in a different light and she didn't like what she was chuckled. "Oh it cannot be stopped now. It is happening, this is turning out just like I thought it would." She was acting very gleeful about what was happening. She looked at the Wizard. "See? I told you this would happen! I knew it!"

"How can we reverse this?" Elphaba demanded flipping through the book. She looked between the monkeys and Glinda. She heard Morrible boasting to the Wizard and them talking about using the monkeys as spies for them. She wasn't sure what was going on here but she had to get out of here. Her anger was getting the best of her. She glared at the wizard. "You tricked me, this was not supposed to happen." She then stormed toward the door hoping Glinda would follow her.

The Wizard grumbled about Elphaba knowing too much now. He called out to his guards and told them to find Elphaba and bring her to him. He wanted to explain to her about what happened. He looked at Morrible, sharing a look with her. "We need to do something. She knows too much. This didn't go the way I planned..."Glinda looked from the Wizard to Morrible and suddenly realized, she needed to go after Elphaba. She took off, running after her. "Elphie! Wait Elphaba!" She chased after her and caught up to her. "Elphie stop please!" She panted, wishing her legs were a bit longer. "I know you're upset and I don't blame you. But now you've got them after you. Why did this happen?" She wished she understood their motives behind forcing Elphaba to use her powers on the monkeys. "Just because they want spies? This is getting crazy!" She shook her head.

"I don't know Lyndie but I need to get out of here. I am not sure I belong here anymore." She said as she heard the guards approaching. She then saw their only way out was to fly. She grabbed the book and a broom she had found. She charmed the broom. "Come with me."

Glinda wanted to go with Elphie and be with her forever. But she knew she needed to do something else first. She felt this need to protect her. She sighed, knowing this was the hardest thing she would ever have to do. "I... I can't. I hope you understand. I need to distract them. I would only slow you down." She looked at the old broom which looked a bit worn out. "Please be careful. Let me know when you make it safe and I will find my way back to you I promise. I love you Elphie." She heard the pounding on the door and the guards breaking it open.

Elphaba sighed. "I wish you would come with me. I cannot know what they may do to you. You have to be safe. Promise me." She said with urgency as she gave her a kiss. She mounted the broom. "I will contact you as soon as I can. I love you." She moved into the shadows with one last look.

Glinda felt her eyes misting over. She was already missing her Elphie and was hoping she did not make the biggest mistake of her life by letting her go. She hoped she would be safe. She was about to move when she felt strong arms grabbing a hold of her. "What? No! Let go of me! Let go of me I said!" She began kicking back at them as they hauled her. She bit one of them when they tried to cover her mouth.

Elphaba saw from above what they were doing to Glinda and it enraged her even more. She would not allow them to touch her. She flew down toward them kicking at them and shoving them away. She waited to make sure Lyndie was free before taking to the skies again. She had heard the rebels were meeting near the ruins of an old castle right outside of Shiz. She flew toward them not sure what she would find.


	4. Chapter 4

**One Drunken Evening In The Emerald City- Chapter 4**

Written By Shamanalti and TroubledWaters

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own any of these Characters, they belong to Gregory Maguire. I take no credit for any of the characters, but this story is for fun. My friend and I did this together when we started a RPG based on our favorite musical.**

Two Animal scouts were surveying their surroundings to report back to their group of Rebel Animals. One of them happened to look up at the sky and his jaw practically dropped to the ground when he saw what appeared to be a green woman flying in the skies on what seemed to be a broom. He had never come across anyone who could do such a feat. "Hey Norbert, look!" He looked at his brother and pointed at the sky. Tobias was just stunned by what he was seeing. It had to be the same woman they had heard about from their uncle was grateful to be out of the Emerald City. What had started as a wonderful time had turned into something very sinister and dreadful. She couldn't stop thinking about what had transpired during their stay. That had happened over two weeks ago and she was back at Shiz. Surprisingly enough, she had not been socializing with her usual group of friends and she was in her room, sitting on her bed and staring at the empty bed that belonged to Elphaba. She couldn't help but to be worried about her and she wasn't feeling well that morning. She couldn't bring herself to leave this room just yet. She thought back to when Morrible had confronted her and demanded that she reveal Elphaba's whereabouts. But she couldn't. Not when she had not heard back from Elphie. And she wouldn't dare to tell Morrible where she was if she knew about it. She had stayed in her dorm room instead of going to school. She had gotten a note from the doctor excusing her from her classes. But she did complete her homework. She looked at the clock and sighed heavily.

Norbert looked where he was looking and gasped. He had never seen anyone fly like that before. He ran to get his uncle as Elphaba landed. She looked at them both. "Is this where the rebel animals are holed up? I am Elphaba Thropp, friend of Dr. Dillamond."Pfanee knocked on Glinda's door. It had been 2 days since she had last spoken to her friend and she was very worried about her. She sighed. "Galinda it's us. Please let us in so we can talk."

Tobias relaxed then and nodded. "Yes it is... Sorry for that... we've never seen anyone like you before and we know about you from our Uncle Dillamond. I'm his nephew Tobias, and that is Norbert." He then realized what he had said. "We were just shocked to seeing someone flying in like that. What kind of magic are you using?" He was curious. "We better be careful that no one followed you this way."Glinda sighed again and looked a few seconds at the door before she got up and opened the door. "Come in." She was still in her night gown and looked like she had just taken a Shen moved into the room with Pfanee and looked around. "I bet you're glad that the green bean is gone. It must feel good to have the place to yourself. The things I've been hearing... about how she escaped from the Emerald City. I hope they catch her." She then saw the way Galinda was looking at her. "Speaking of which... how was your trip there? You haven't even told us about anything. And we are worried about you."Glinda glared at Shen Shen. She didn't like the things she was saying about Elphie. "My name is no longer Galinda. Its Glinda now. And sorry if I haven't been good company since I've come here. I've been under the weather. And I will be seeing the doctor again soon. Don't worry, its not contagious. And as for my roommate... she has a name. Its not green bean. Its Elphaba Thropp. Make sure you remember that."

"This kind of magic." Elphaba replied, taking out the grimmerie. "Yes let's keep moving. I need to get word back to someone. Can you help me with that?" she asked as she followed them toward where the others were."Oh yeah we can help with that too." Norbert promised as they neared the camp. He smiled when he saw Dr Dillamond. "See who we brought for you uncle.""You and her seem rather chummy." Pfanee said looking at her strangely. "You used to hate her and couldn't wait to be rid of her. What on earth made you change your mind and start liking her? This is so strange of you Glinda."

Tobias nodded. "We are running low on supplies, but we can help you out. You helped our Uncle when he needed your help. And that makes you one of us." He smiled. "Sometimes, we send out a small group for a run to get more supplies from the next town. We have to do it underground since more and more businesses will not sell to the likes of us thanks to the one they hail their Wizard. He sends out the gale force to find us and imprison us. Anyways... we have to wait a few more days before we can do another supply run. If we go often, we have a better chance of being caught. Some of our friends and family members have been taken from us."Dr. Dillamond lit up when he saw Elphaba there. "Oh I am so happy to see you here..." He Baa'ed and then swallowed. "Sorry about that." He hugged her. "Now you are an outlaw. Yes, we heard about your escape from the Emerald City." He confirmed."Yeah what she said." Shen Shen remarked. "What is the deal with you and her? Thought you loathed her. How can you stand to be with someone like her anyways?" She rolled her eyes. "That's my business not yours. And for the record. I do not hate her. I may have loathed her at first, but that's because I never met anyone like her before. I didn't know how to act around someone like her. And then the more I got to know her, the more I realized things. Like it isn't her fault she was born green. What if you were born with purple hair? Or what if you were born with deformities? Would you want to be treated like you had some terrible disease and could spread it around?" She pointed Shen rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I can see that your mind is made up Glinda. I think I'm going to go take care of business." She then left. She didn't stop to see if Pfanee wanted to go with her.

Elphaba sighed. "I do understand that. I just need to get word out to someone as soon as possible. She must be very worried about me." She then smiled at Dr Dillamond. "I would rather be an outlaw than be with the wizard. He is not the man I used to hear stories of. Madame Morrible has changed him and certainly not for the better."Pfanee sighed. "Well I am not sure what I would think as I have never been in that situation. She just does not fit in. Her sister hates her and seems to think she is not worth the trouble. So if her sister doesn't like her then there must be something else going on." She shrugged.

Dr. Dillamond sighed and played with his goatee. "I always knew Morrible was up to no good. She just rubbed me the wrong way. I don't know what she did to get under the Wizard's grace. And personally, I don't care. We need to make a stand. Other Animals are finding their way to us. We will do something about the injustice being done. And we will do it with your help. I knew I could trust you Elphaba. Is there anyone else you trust who could also help us?" He nodded. "I will make sure they bring back more writing material when they go for the next supply run. And we might need to make a list of what other things we will need to help us get ready for what is coming our way. We cannot let them keep taking more of us and imprisoning us. This has gone on long enough."Glinda huffed. "Believe me... I plan to have a talk with Nessa about her sister. Elphaba has been there for her all her life and this is how she feels about her? We'll see about that." She began getting dressed. "Another thing..." She looked at Pfanee. "I will not have you or Shen Shen badmouthing Elphie again. She didn't do anything to either one of you to deserve being treated like she has been treated all her life. All just because she is green!" She was getting herself worked up again and suddenly, she had the urge to go to the bathroom. She ran into the bathroom and threw up again.

"Yes the young lady I am trying to reach." Elphaba replied. She then looked back at the book and chanted a simple spell. Several sheets of parchment appeared in her hands along with a quill. "Will this work? That way we don't have to wait for another trip to town for papers."Norbert gasped. "Oh my! What kind of magic is this?" He was stunned."What is wrong with you?" Pfanee asked. "Are you sure you are not contagious?" She asked as she stood at the doorway to the bathroom. She didn't want to venture any closer just in case.

Dillamond looked at his favorite student in surprise. "I had heard the rumors that you have the ability to do magic. Any help we can get would be greatly appreciated." He smiled. "So you have a friend? I am glad to know you finally have someone you can talk with. Do I know her?" He shared a look with his brother. A glint in his eye. He found it very impressive what Elphaba just did. "I better get some crates for you to sit on and to write on. And then when you finish your letter, we will take it with us to town and mail it off for you." He took off and enlisted Norbert's help to bringing the crates over for their new rinsed her mouth out and brushed her teeth. "The doctor told me that I do not have a flu or the fever. So it shouldn't be contagious. I am however supposed to go see the doctor again this afternoon to get the results. I don't want anyone else to know what happened here today. Do you get me? Not Fiyero... not even Biq. And NOT even Madame Morrible." She moved past Pfanee and started making herself more presentable.

Elphaba nodded. "Yes you do. Her name is Ga...Glinda Upland, she is a student at Shiz. She was also my roommate. She is with me on this kind of thing. She believes as I do that animals shouldn't be treated in the way the wizard and Morrible have been treating them."Pfanee sighed. "Why would we tell them? I mean yeah people think we gossip but really I don't like that. Anyway do you want one of us to go with you back to the doctor?" She asked.

"Thank you Dr Dillamond. I look forward to talking to you over supper." She promised as she sat down to compose her letter to Glinda. She started and stopped several times before she found the right words to say. She began;Dearest Lyndie,I am sorry it has taken me a few days to a week or so to get word back to you but I was hard pressed to find these people. They are camped outside of Shiz near the old castle. I am safe for now but I fear that our mutual acquaintance will find me soon. I have contacted our friend and will explain more to him of what happened while we were in the EC. Take care, and I miss you. I love you... shrugged. "Maybe I've learned my lesson about gossiping. Anyway I would like to come to support you. You are my best friend and no matter how I feel, I want to be there for you."

Soon, Tobias came for Elphaba. "Are you done with the letter to your lady friend?" He asked. "I could put them with the other mail to be sent out before the sun comes up in the morning." He smiled at looked at Pfanee with surprise. "Um sure. Just promise me... if we are going to be hanging out. No more bashing Elphie." She got her purse. "I'm going to lunch and then afterwards is the dr's appointment. So... still want to come?" She asked."Thank you that would be great" Elphaba said handing him the letter that she had now sealed. She sighed, "I am thankful for your hospitality. Is the food ready? I can smell it from here and it smells delicious."Pfanee nodded. "Alright no Elphaba bashing and yes I would like to still come with you. Shall we eat off campus? I would think you wouldn't want to chance running into someone you don't wish to talk to at the moment."

Tobias smiled and nodded. "Yes. Dinner is ready. Uncle has gathered all the Animals to come and meet you since you are the special guest of the evening." He winked. "Come this way." He led her to the caves were everyone was gathering to eat. But they were waiting for smiled when he saw them come. "Ahh good, you're here. You will be served first before the rest of us will eat. Its custom for guests." He explained. "I thought you could tell us of your adventure to the Emerald City." He brought her the rest of the way. There was a huge spread of vegetables prepared along with other foods and oats and such for everyone to eat. "You go first." He smiled, handing her a plate."Yes." Glinda nodded. "Thank you. That sounds good to me right now." She finally gave her a small smile as they left the campus and took a cab to a place for them to eat at. Glinda was feeling very hungry.

Elphaba blushed normally not used to this kind of attention. She quickly filled her plate with the foods she knew she could eat and was happy to see some milk as a selection for drinks. She then went to sit where she had been directed. She took the time while they gathered their food to gather her thoughts."So tell me about the Emerald City." Pfanee said smiling. "Was it everything people described? Did you see any shows there? Did you get to meet the wizard?"

Soon everyone had gotten their food and were seated. Dillamond and his family were sitting at the table with Elphaba. It was time to eat. When they finished eating, the questions would come for Elphaba to answer. They needed to know everything that happened in order to be prepared to face ordered her food and waited until she got her tea before she sipped and then looked at Pfanee. "At first it was. I mean it was everything we thought it would be until we got inside to the heart of the city. We went to the Wiz' o mania. But after that, we went to the Wizard's palace." She told her. She didn't say anything about what she had done with Elphaba prior to going to the show. "You cannot tell anyone what I am about to tell you."

Elphaba had finished before the others and sat studying those gathered around her. It was amazing how these people lived in harmony in the midst of a stand off with the wizard. To her the wizard and Morrible had the problem not those seated around her. Elphaba sighed lost in thought not noticing that those around her had been finishing up as well. She was startled when someone got her attention. She then blushed. "Sorry I got lost in thought.""Oh it sounds divine!" Pfanee said as she ate her food. "I bet everything there suited Elphaba just fine., I mean since it's all green. Someday I want to visit there." she sighed. She then looked at Glinda. "Of course I won't tell. If you tell me not to tell then the secret is safe." Dillamond smiled. "I am sorry. Not to put you on the spot dear Elphaba, but we would all like to hear what happened when you visited the Emerald City. What was that like?" He asked gently. "Remember, we are all here for you."Glinda sighed as she looked at her hands which were resting in her lap. "Believe me, the Emerald City is not without flaws. The City is beautiful yes, but the flaws lie in the people who run it." She began explaining. "Madam Morrible was there and you know what a horrid woman she is. And the Wizard... he is... he is her puppet!" She clapped her hand to her mouth. "It was just so... horrid!" She knew that Madame Morrible was spreading lies about her Elphie and she couldn't stand it."I know." Elphaba nodded. "It's just that it has been a jumbled mess inside my brain. Trying to make it make sense has made that even worse." She then sighed and started in on the story from the beginning, how asking Glinda to come started off the whole chain of events. How beautiful the Emerald City seemed yet how it changed so quickly. She then went into the whole thing with Morrible and the wizard not leaving anything out."That is horrible but why would they trick Elphaba like that? What sort of agenda do they have? I thought Morrible nice at first but I can see the other side of her just as easily. I really think power and money drives the woman to do such things." she sighed.

All the Animals listened intently to the story Elphaba was sharing with them. They were dismayed by what they were hearing. But they needed to know what was happening. After she told the story, they began to talk amongst each other about what they looked to be deep in thought. There was a lot they needed to do. He looked at Elphaba and stood up. "Come, let's take a walk. We need to talk about this some more." He had questions of his own that needed answers. "Lets go to the hidden cove. It is safe to talk there."Glinda shook her head and then went into great detail about what happened. She didn't say anything about having made love with Elphaba. She wasn't sure Pfanee was ready to hear about that. "So you see, we need to be careful where Morrible is concerned. She is up to no good and she has been spreading lies about Elphie. I cannot stand it! I wish I could just go slap some sense into that mean woman. She ought not to be working where she can cause more harm than good. I'm afraid bad things are going to happen as long as that woman is there." She had this impending sense of doom. Like she knew there were dark clouds rolling in. And she wasn't thinking about the weather. She then looked at the time. "We better get going. I don't want to be late for my appointment."

Elphaba nodded. "Alright that is fine. I need to clear my head anyway. All this talk has made me upset again to think what they have done." She walked along with Dr Dillamond in silence for a bit. She was enjoying the silence as it allowed her to put away the bad stuff and concentrate on the here and now. She had a lot on her mind and she couldn't help but to wish that Glinda were here with her. Just thinking about her made her miss her even nodded having been rather surprised at what Glinda shared. She was trying to process it and couldn't come up with the right words at that moment. Instead she focused on Glinda's doctor's appointment. "I hope they can figure out what's going on. Being sick is no fun." They walked out together and hailed a cab and went to the doctor's office.


End file.
